


14. Can I Have This Dance?

by essiee, Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiee/pseuds/essiee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec go dancing and share a quiet moment together.</p>
<p>Written by Essiee</p>
            </blockquote>





	14. Can I Have This Dance?

""Can I have this dance?"

A peaceful quiet settled over the pair, the blissful ambiance of the nightlife combined with the faint music from the constantly playing park speakers made a romantic atmosphere between the two. The faint glow of the magic Magnus was using to keep Alec warm lit up their faces like the beams of the moonlight.

Magnus abruptly stood up, offering a hand to the shadowhunter. Alec took his hand cautiously and Magnus playfully pulled him up to his feet.

"Can I have this dance?" Magnus purred, offering his hand to Alec. Alec took his hand cautiously and Magnus pulled him closer, placing his other hand on Alec's shoulder. Alec rested his free hand on Magnus' hip, sending shivers through his body. Their undeniable chemistry made even the smallest touch exciting. 

It was so out of character for Alec to be out in public, dancing with his warlock lover. But somehow he felt, even if there were a million people watching them, he wouldn't mind as long he could spend his time with Magnus. 

They danced around freely, their slow, graceful movements perfectly in sync like the beating of their hearts. They circled around each other, gazing into each other's eyes as the soft snow fell onto them.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Essiee <3


End file.
